The Animal Magnetic Resonance Imaging Core will perform all MRI/S studies on rat tumor models for Projects 1 through 3. Core personnel will provide these services: (a) define and implement data acquisition/imaging sequences; (b) assist with animal preparation for imaging; (c) perform all MRI/S data collection on the 7Tesla and 9.4Tesla systems; (d) preliminary data processing/image reconstruction; (e) security archival of rawdata and network transfer reconstructed data to the Digital Image Processing Core (Core C); (f) scheduling of imaging experiments; and (g) provide support to Program investigators in technical design of MRI/S experiments. These services designed, in part, after a "clinical MRI service" model since continual, high-volume animal scanning is essential for success of each project. More than 6600 animal MRI/S sessions will be performed over four years. Specific animal MRI/S protocols will vary with each project but will primarily include serial studies using: standard T2-weighted; T1-weighted (with and without contrast-enhancement); multislice quantitative water diffusion mapping; multislice perfusion mapping; single-voxel and chemical-shift-imaging on proton and fluorine metabolites. Dr. T.L. Chenevert will serve as Core B Director. Dr. Chenevert has extensive experience in small animal imaging, as well as clinical and human MRI research. A Post-Doc will assist Dr. Chenevert with day-to-day operations and technique development. Three additional full time MR research technicians will perform the remainder of Core B services.